Napoleon Complex
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: "Napoleon complex: an informal term describing a type of inferiority complex which is said to affect some people, especially men, who are short in stature." Kurt just figures it's a quirk. An adorable and absolutely frustrating quirk. Klaine. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Seriously, would I be writing this is I owned Glee? No. No I would not.

* * *

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to approach the topic, but he knew it was something that needed to be addressed.

The first time he noticed was during the Warblers' first rehearsal of "Bills, Bills, Bills." Granted, he hadn't _really_ been paying attention at first. He had been sort of distracted with how…ahem, _sexy_ Blaine had been. When he'd jumped onto the back of the couch and flashed him a smile, Kurt had grinned back like a smitten fool. (Oh wait, he _was_ a smitten fool.) Blaine had jumped off shortly, but by the end of the second chorus, he was standing on the coffee table across the room.

_Huh,_ Kurt had thought. _That's interesting. _He had shrugged it off for the time being, caught up in the rush of performing.

The second time Kurt had noticed was during the disaster that was "When I Get You Alone." For some reason, Blaine could not stay off of the displays and tables around the store. Kurt counted at least four times that Blaine was standing on something other than the floor.

The third time Kurt noticed had been during their first kiss. Blaine had walked Kurt to his front door after their first date (at Breadstix) and was obviously in no rush to end their night together. Blaine had been a few steps ahead, but had never let go of their intertwined hands as they headed up to the front porch. When Blaine had stopped on the top step and looked down at Kurt with a small smile, he had wanted nothing more than for Blaine to kiss him right then. And when Blaine had slowly begun leaning forward hesitantly as if to ask, "Is this okay?", Kurt had replied by leaning forward ever-so-slightly, silently saying, "This is _perfectly_ okay." Blaine had been the one to finally close the gap.

At the time, Kurt couldn't think of anything but Blaine's lips on his. Blaine's grip on his hand tightening, Blaine's other hand cupping his cheek ever-so-gently, Blaine's cologne. Nothing else occupied his thoughts. Everything was _Blaine,_ and nothing else mattered.

But that was that moment. After further reflection, Kurt had noticed something. Blaine was standing above him, making him the taller one. And when thinking about all of their previous kisses (what a _chore_), Kurt realized that for most of them, Blaine had found some way to make himself taller. It was endearing and frustrating at the same time. After much thought, Kurt could only come to one conclusion.

His boyfriend had a Napoleon complex. There really was no other explanation for it.

For a while Kurt pushed the issue aside, choosing to ignore it. But it only seemed to get worse.

Over time, Blaine seemed to find ways to be taller than Kurt during their everyday conversations. The endearing aspect of the quirk was dimming and the frustration was beginning to take over. It wasn't until Blaine tried to kiss him on the stairs before class (Kurt was one step below him) that he finally cracked.

Kurt pulled away abruptly before Blaine could kiss him. When Kurt didn't make a move to kiss him, Blaine gave him a puzzled look.

"Kurt?" He said gently, making a move to grab one of Kurt's hands. "Babe, is something wrong?" Kurt didn't protest when Blaine grabbed his right hand with both of his, but he didn't look at Blaine either. "Kurt?" He glanced up at him and sighed.

"Yes and no. Sort of. You know what, let's not talk about this here." Blaine's eyes widened a little. Kurt could tell his mind was in a frenzy.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? Because that's the last thing I want to do. I'm so sorry, babe. Is there anything I ca –"

"Blaine. Shut. Up." Blaine complied. Kurt sighed and squeezed Blaine hands, smiling a little. "Come on. Let's go talk about this somewhere more private." The worried expression on Blaine's face didn't go away as Kurt led him into an empty classroom. Kurt gently pulled him inside and shut the door behind him quietly with a soft _click_. He let go of Blaine's hands and sat down at an empty desk. Blaine made no sign that he was planning on taking a seat, not even when Kurt gestured to the one next to him. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine. Sit down."

"Why?" Kurt tilted his head back and groaned slightly.

"Just sit." When Blaine gave him a confused look, Kurt gave him his best pout. "Please?" Blaine sat on the edge of the desk in front of Kurt, giving him a small smile. Kurt glared back slightly and stood.

"We need to talk about this." Kurt was beginning to wonder if the confused expression Blaine was wearing was going to be a permanent feature. He couldn't say he would have minded. It was kind of adorable. _Focus_. _There is an intervention to be made here._

"What exactly do we need to talk about?" Kurt sighed. _Just spit it out, Hummel._

"I think you have a Napoleon complex." Blaine looked taken aback. He chuckled a little in disbelief. "What?"

"You have a Napoleon complex."

"I don't follow." Kurt began pacing in front of Blaine, a thoughtful expression on his face. He turned to Blaine suddenly, surprising him, the thoughtful expression still present on his face.

"Do you not like that you're shorter than me?" Blaine's expression went blank. "Blaine?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Blaine's obliviousness gave Kurt the sudden urge to run his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair out of frustration.

"Okay. Obviously I'm going to have to spell this out for you." Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and squeezed them slightly. Blaine smiled almost sadly at him. "I feel like every time we're together you seem to find a way to be taller than me. And it's not something that really bothered me at first but then you started doing it _all the time_. Even when we were just talking. And I love you and I understand that you're a little older but _dammit_, I'm part of this relationship too and I want to be the instigator sometimes! Just let me be taller!" _Whoa. Didn't realize it bothered me that much._

Blaine was silent for a long time, the smile replaced with a pensive look. Kurt was starting to regret his words. Blaine seemed to be avoiding Kurt's gaze and tried to pry his hands away from his grip. Kurt refused to let go and tightened his hold. "Blaine. Blaine. Look at me." Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt's and Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly. "Tell me what you're thinking right now." Blaine took a deep breath before speaking.

"Wow, I guess… I guess I just didn't realize I was doing it. It's not something that I pay attention to. I get…distracted." A small smile tugged at the corners of Blaine's lips and Kurt blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. Blaine's smile fell slightly. "I don't know Kurt, it's just something I've always been a little insecure about. I mean look at me," he said, removing his hands from Kurt's to gesture to himself. "I'm vertically challenged." Kurt smirked and took Blaine's hands back in his.

"I'm pretty sure this is a challenge we can get through." Blaine grinned up at Kurt and moved to stand up. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's and lightly pushed at his shoulders, effectively sitting him back down on the desk. Blaine gave him an apprehensive look.

"Uh… I'm not sure how I feel about you being the taller one." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, the smirk still present on his face. He ignored Blaine's comment and leaned down, closing the distance between them. Kurt's hands that were resting on Blaine's shoulders moved up to cup his face. Blaine's hands wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt felt Blaine smile into the kiss and pulled away, still smirking. The smile on Blaine's lips was still apparent as he said, "I uh, think I could get used to you being taller." Kurt grinned and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again.

"I love you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt grinned.

"I love you too. Napoleon complex and all."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! New story! This one's for you **aspiringtoeloquence**!

So basically this idea came to me when I was watching the WIGYA video for the first time. Someone commented on the video and said that Blaine had a Napoleon complex. It's kind of been a running gag with me and my sister since then and the other day I thought, "Hey...wouldn't it be funny if Kurt noticed? And decided to confront him about it?" So out came this. It was supposed to be more funny than it is... At least, that's what I was going for. It ended up just being extremely cute. Which I'm okay with. I hope you are too. Also, this is my first time ever writing them actually together so I'm nervous as to how it turned out. I wasn't sure if I wrote it well. Please let me know what you think.

Special Thanks:

Firstly, I must thank my dear beta, **Xx-Twitch-xX**. Thanks for fixing my errors. Secondly, I wanna thank my sister, **psychopiratess**. She actually helped me with a few plot points on this one so I really appreciate her help and opinions. And she always encourages me to post anything I write, so she's awesome for that too. Lastly, I wanna thank **aspiringtoeloquence**. She is extremely supportive of my writing and I love her encouragement. 3

Special Dedication:

This story goes to **aspiringtoeloquence**. During the days when we contacted through my sister instead of actually talking ourselves, she dedicated two of her chapters of _Truth, Love, and Evolution_ to me because I was an impatient child. And then updated other stories because of my persistence. I promised her a one-shot at some point, and now. I give it to her. And I'm very pleased with it. So I hope she is too.

Also, thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! They're like crack to me. And I love hearing your feedback. Thanks!  
**  
**


End file.
